warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oathkeepers
Chapter Profile: Oathkeepers Like most chapters, the Oathkeepers Chapter can trace its Gene-Seed back through the various foundings to the Ultramarines. However, the link is tenuous, as the Chapter features a number of slightly divergent traits, although this is to be expected considering how far removed from the original Chapter they are, given that Administratum records show their founding during M36. Further, the gene-seed itself is not pure; Oathkeepers marines lack the Melanchromic organ, similar to that of the Salamanders. These deviations are, on the whole, fairly minor, and are mostly the result of access to equipment, or lack thereof; They have no access to suits of Terminator Armour or heavy tanks such as the Land Raider, for instance. As a result many standard tactics as laid out in the Codex Astartes are either impossible to use or simply impractical. The Chapter's most notable achievement (at least according to Administratum records; there may be many more actions that are waiting to be officially recorded or are still ongoing) is turning the tide of a Chaos incursion on Celestis IX, when an Infantry contingent of the Second Company without supporting assets halted a raiding force of Traitor Guardsmen as they assailed an Adeptus Titanicus facility, having broken a PDF regiment that was already assigned to guard the installation. The Company itself had been in transit to carry out an attack on Tau forces on Nimbosa, but was diverted to repel this assault. Traitor guardsmen captured in the assault spoke of “white daemons” who broke many of their formations with massed Bolter fire before descending upon the survivors in a flurry of Adamantium blades. Indeed, many believed that the Oathkeepers were a much larger force than they actually were – the high rate of aimed Bolter fire gave the distinct impression of entrenched heavy weapons, even to the defenders who were aware that there were none. Heraldry Oathkeepers Marines wear white Power Armour with blue-grey shoulder and knee plates (with the exception of Marines in MkVI armour, where the entire lower leg is painted in blue-grey), and backpack exhausts. The Armour belt is golden-yellow, and the trim of the shoulders serves to indicate the Marine's company, with Silver for the First, Yellow for the Second etc. following the normal rules for Codex adherent chapters. The chapter insignia (a stylised three-point crown) is worn on the left shoulder, a specialism designator is worn on the right, and, for all Companies except the First, a squad designator number is worn on the right knee plate. Notable Marines Brother Captain Tyrus Belthane - Captain, Second Company, Master of the Watch. Commanded the defence of Celestis IX, as well as other actions across the Segmentum Obscurus. Sergeant Cassius Syrex - Fourth Company Devastator Sergeant. Brother Captain Romanus Pageris - Captain, Fourth Company, Master of the Fleet. Led several campaigns against Tau and Ork incursions, slew a champion of the Thousand Sons as a Senior Sergeant, that led to his promotion. Notable Squads * Devastator Unit Alpha-Six: The Devastator Squad under the command of Cassius Syrex. Notable Campaigns * Defence of the Cadian Gate: Task Force Kai formed the Oathkeepers contingent in the massive combined force that held the Cadian Gate against the forces of Abaddon the Despoiler. * Defence of Celestis IX: Tactical elements of the Second Company successfully defended an Adeptus Titanicus facility from Traitor Guardsmen. * Nimbosa Offensive: Elements of the Second Company (Also involved in the defence of Celestis IX) participated in offensive actions against the Tau as part of the ultimately doomed defence of Nimbosa. Company Disposition Veteran Company *First Company (Silver), commanded by Brother Captain Ahmand Doci. Battle Companies * Second Company (Yellow), commanded by Brother Captain Tyrus Belthane, Master of the Watch. * Third Company (Red), commanded by Brother Captain Kazé Ortara, Master of the Arsenal. * Fourth Company (Green), commanded by Brother Captain Romanus Pageris, Master of the Fleet. * Fifth Company (Black), commanded by Brother Captain Leitus Ven, Master of the Marches. Reserve Companies * Sixth Company (Orange), commanded by Brother Captain Sirius Eriandi, Master of the Rites. * Seventh Company (Purple) * Eighth Company (Grey) * Ninth Company (Blue), commanded by Brother Captain Dante Sakuraba. Scout Companies * Tenth Company. Fleet * Harbinger of Piety: Battle Barge * Truth and Reconciliation: Strike Cruiser * Dawn Under Heaven: Strike Cruiser * Shadow of Intent: Strike Cruiser * Inferno's Light: Strike Cruiser * Caladbolg: Gladius-Class Frigate * Murasame: Gladius-Class Frigate * Lionheart ''': Gladius-Class Frigate * '''Hand of Fate: Nova-Class Frigate * Celestial Arrow: Nova-Class Frigate * Gate of Destiny: Nova-Class Frigate * Bond of Flame: Hunter-Class Destroyer * Twilight Blaze: Hunter-Class Destroyer * Way to the Dawn: Hunter-Class Destroyer * Associated auxiliary vessels (Drop Pods, Thunderhawk Gunships and Transporters etc.) Quotes By About Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:Unknown Founding